The cristmas bal
by milarionloverss
Summary: This story is about Maves when she finds out who is her father


**The day after pirate fairy Zarina came back to Pixie Hollow and tinkerbell and her friends got their talents back, little girl was born Maves Daughter of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. Maves was more like warm fairy soo Maves stayed with his mother in Pixie Hollow. Queen Clarion never didn't want to tell Maves who is her father becouse was afraid that Maves wings will broke like Milori's. Maves looked like her mother Brown hair** ,

 **light blue eyes (but Maves had Blue butterfly wings insted of golden)and blue dress.** **Maves groe**

Maves was sitting on her bed reading a book until she heard someone knoking on her door

"Maves?" Clarion said and opend the door

"Mother, what now" Maves asked while reading a book

Clarion sat beside Maves

Clarion took a deep breath

"You know it has been years when you last time saw your father" Clarion said, Maves gasped

"Yeah and you never told me who he was" Maves said a bit angrily

"Well you know that soon is cristmas and every cristmas have critsmas bal in Pixie Hollow" Clarion said

"Yeah" Maves was confused

"Well this year we will have it in Winter Woods" Clarion smiled

"Why" Maves asked nervously

"Because your father lives there" Clarion smiled

"WHAT? does that mean im going to see my father?"

"Yes we talked abot this with your father and he agreed" Clarion nodded

Maves hugged Clarion "tank you mother"

"Queen Clarion? Princess Maves? are you awake?" Fairy Mary asked behind the door

"Come in" Clarion said

"Queen Clarion there you are" Mary smiled

"Is something wrong?"

"No no I just wanted to tell that Thinkerbell has created a new invetion for the cristmas ball" Mary explaind

Maves looked at Fairy Mary "Last time Tinkerbell's invetion got wild and we almost had to cancel the bal" Maves giggled remembering how funny it was

"And also the meeting starts soon" Mary said

"Well I shall be then going, dear" Clarion looked at Maves

"Okay" Maves continues reading

Later...

Maves secretly went to the border where the spring touches winter.

Maves walked into winter

her wings got frosted

( **frost is like a blanket it keeps warm inside)**

her wing tured from brown into White

Maves walked aroud, exploring winter woods

30min later...

"Its getting late I must return, mom must be worried" Maves said to herself

Maves was walking towards the border until...

"Princess Maves what are you doing in winter woods!" Fairy Mary shouted

"Exploring" Maves faked a smile

"Oh my... WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR WINGS AND TO YOUR HAIR?? ARE YOU OKAY?" Fairy Mary panicked

"No no im fine its like winter can't effect me... my wings"

"Well your father is a winter fairy and your part of him also"

"Who is he? Tell me I want to know pleasee..."

"You will see him in the cristmas ball and besides your not allowed to be here yet"

Fairy Mary said

"Are you gonna tell mom about this?"

Maves asked

"im not gonna tell her"

Fairy mary smiled

"now lets go home" Maves said and stepted out from the winter, her wings and hair turn back to normal

When they arrived...

"Now go to yor room and no more escaping" Mary said

"Okay I promise"

After Mary left Maves was lying on her bed thinking about the winter woods and automaticlly fell asleep.

Day before the bal...

"Moring dear" Clarion said

Maves woke up

"Moring" Maves said sleepy

"are you exited to see your father tommorow"

"Kinda, but why can't you tell me now or erlier" Maves said

"Maves you know your more like warm fairy right"

Maves haven't told her about when she went to the winter woods and winter didn't effect her

"Yea..."

"And I was afraid that..."

Clarion was interupted

"Queen Clarion queen Clarion!"

Fairy Mary shouted

"The fairies are done decorating and they want you to chek is everyting okay"

"Sorry dear I need to go"

Clarion said and walked away

"Again..." Maved mumbled

Next day...

"Dear wake up" Clarion said

"Mom" Maves said and waked up

"Dear, there is an emergency in the winter woods I need to go there right now and fairy Mary will bring you there"

"Ok mom see you at the bal then"

Maves went back to sleep

later...

"Princess Maves wake up" Fairy Mary said

"Alright..." Maves stood up

"Dress up where soon going to the bal" Mary smiled

When Maves and Mary arrived at bal...

"Maves" Clarion shouted

"Wha -What happed to your wings and your hair!"

Clarion asked

" Mom I..."

Maves was interupted

"Maves"

a male fairy said

Maves recognized the voiced she turned around

Lord Milori was standing there

Then Maves got a vision

"Maves" Milori in her vision said

Maves saw a vision where she was still a baby "Maves" Milori in her vision said again Maves saw her mother -Queen Clarion holding her and beside was Lord Milori

"Maves are you okay" Clarion asked worried

Maves was dizzy she fell down

Milori carried her to the healing talent fairy

"your my father arent you?

Maves asked Milori

Clarion sat beside Maves

"Yes I am" Milori said and hugged Maves

"I - I saw a vison about w -when I was a baby a -and.."

"Its all right now" Clarion said to calm Maves

"I will never leave you again" Milori said and hugged Maves again

 **-The end-**


End file.
